Someday
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Post ep for Loyalty Pt 2/songfic. What happened right before Bobby left.


Post-Ep Loyalty

Disclaimer: Now Wolf, if I owned it, don't you think it would have happened already? I know people....:)

They both walked into the captain's office, both knowing the other was silent and upset. But he broke it. "Congratulations." He forced a smile.

"Oh it won't be for long, Bobby."

"There's no job tough enough for you. Thats for sure."

"...Tough enough....you know what they want."

"Yeah I know. Fire me."

She tried to make herself sound cheerful, but she just couldn't. Not with the way she was choking back tears. How they both were choking back tears.

"Either that or they drag you to some hearing. I thought...this might be..."

"-kinder, gentler, I know. I know."

She nodded. "Something like that." He forced a laugh to attempt to ease the tension. "Ok. So I'm fired. I get it. I mean you know its been a long time coming...there was a couple near...but now its not that bad."

She blurted out on him. She didn't want him to go. She finally let her emotions show.

"No! Its bad and you're trying to make it better only makes it worse."

He half-smiled at her uneasiness wanting nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and never let go. Then he just stared at her for a while, and rubbed her shoulder. He looked down at his shoes once again and then felt his heart break at her words.

"You're the best.....and you always will be."

He nodded and shrugged at her. "Sure." He knew he wasn't. She wanted to make him feel better, but he was alright right then just being with her. He looked at his shoes again as she stared at him with sad eyes. Finally, he walked to her side and looked into her eyes. Then without another word, he kissed right under her ear. He could feel her tense as he began to wrap his arms around her. Finally, she relaxed and jumped into his embrace, and let tears fall as they hugged. He let his lips linger for a second more and finally let her arms wrap around him and his wrap around her. Such an intimate thing would have been prepostorous at any other time like when they were working together, but that wasn't going to happen anymore.

Finally letting go, he forced another grin and walked out with her. And right as she closed the door behind her, he suddenly whipped around and crashed his lips against hers. She was shocked at his gesture and finally she deepened the kissed and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her as close as she could get to him as he cupped her cheeks. Finally, letting her pull away, he rested his forhead and nose against hers. "Bye, Bobby." she choked a sob. He brushed the hair behind her ear. "This isn't goodbye. It never is...and it never was." He kissed her temple once more, and then turned on his heel and walked away. Then, she finally got the courage to swallow her sadness and walk over to her desk. "I'll see you around. I guess..." he sighed. Finally, she pulled the phone of the reciever and quickly dialed the number. "Cheif? This is Detective Eames.....I won't be taking that captain's exam." She didn't let him get in a word before hanging up the phone. She finally collapsed in the chair and folded her arms on the desk and sobbed. Cried like she never cried before.

Bobby walked out to his car as he took one last look at the building. "See ya around, Eames." He smiled and finally got in and turned the igniton. And the first notes of the song played that would forever describe what he felt.

You can go  
You can start all over again  
You can try to find a way to make another day go by  
You can hide  
Hold all your feelings inside  
You can try to carry on when all you want to do is cry

And maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
Try to put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to make things better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday

Now wait  
And try to find another mistake  
If you throw it all away then maybe you can change your mind  
You can run, oh  
And when everything is over and done  
You can shine a little light on everything around you  
Man it's good to be someone

And maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
Try to put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to make things better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday

And I don't want to wait  
I just want to know  
I just want to hear you tell me so  
Give it to me straight  
Tell it to me slow

Cause maybe someday  
We'll figure all this out  
We'll put an end to all our doubt  
Try to find a way to just feel better now and  
Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud  
We'll be better off somehow  
Someday

[x2]  
Cause sometimes we don't really notice  
Just how good it can get  
So maybe we should start all over  
Start all over again

_Well what do you guys think? This is my first CI fanfic. You like? Yeah, thats what happened right before he closed that captain's door. How many of you squealed when he kissed her? ^^_

_Hugs and Thunder,_

_Babybel_


End file.
